Waking up in a new world
by sweevilregal
Summary: This is about the same character, Rose from "The Girl who lived two lives" and her whole back story will be the same. But I decided to write her meeting with Regina in a different way. She now wakes up in Storybrooke, like everyone else. One-shot.


**A/N: **While I'm still trying to figure out the text chapter of my story. I actually dreamed this exact first scene. So I just had to write it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the shows.

* * *

**Waking up in a new world**

As she wake up, the sixteen year old girl feels she's not in her bed. She's in someone else's bed. She have a silk pajamas on her. The girl open her eyes, and as she do it she hear a voice.

"I did it... I won." She can se how someone moves around the room and opens a door that leads to a wardrobe. She now see it's a woman. The woman comes out with a black dress and walks over to the full body mirror to look at herself. The girl sits up from the bed and stares at the woman's reflection in the mirror. The woman stares back at the girl sitting in her bed.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" The woman asks and turns around.

"I.. I don't know." The girl stammered on the words. "The last thing I remember is that I was in the woods, riding.. I…"

"Wait! You remember?" Asks the woman the girl now know is the Queen, but she looks really different. Her hair is shorter and she's also dressed in a silk pajamas.

"Eh, yes. Shouldn't I?" Then she remember about the curse the Queen had cast and the same one she had been running away from just before she woke up here.

She gets out of the bed and ask startled "The curse. Where not in the Enchanted Forest anymore?"

"Does it look like we're in the Enchanted Forest?" The Queen asks with a winning grin.

"No, I was just little chocked. Hey why do I remember? Shouldn't the curse like destroy everyone's happiness? I guess taking all their memories away would do that."

"How do you even know all this? And no I don't know why you still have your memories." The Queen says. It's quite for a moment until she asks.

"Who are you?" Looking at the girl curiously.

"I'm Rose. Or it's really Rosalie, but everyone calls me Rose." The Queen drops the dress she was holding to the floor and stares at the girl with wide eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Do you know me? Because that would be very helpful, I don't really know who I am. I have no memories before I was 4 years old." Rose ramble on.

"You.. No it can't be true. I thought you were dead.. or gone. Forever." The Queen look at her questioningly with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Rose ask her when she start to put the pieces together. "Are you.. are you my….my..." She can't really finish the question as she walks around the bed.

"I.. I think so. How old are you?" Regina asks but Rose can see that she already know the answer. And that would mean that Rose is really hers. She finally found her family. She smile wide to the thought.

"I'm sixteen. But I think you already knew that." Rose says walking closer to the Queen. "But does that explain why I ended up here and with my memories still intact?"

"I'm not sure. It shouldn't really, it was meant to be only me who would remember." She says with a quite voice.

Rose stops right in front of the queen and looks up into her eyes. She could really see it now, they had the same eyes, the same face lines. This woman really was her mother.

She smiles and puts her arms around her mother.

Regina flinch. "I'm sorry, but I really felt like a needed to do that. I finally found you." Rose says with tears running down her cheeks.

Regina puts her arms around her daughters body. She has that feeling inside her, a feeling she hasn't felt since the last time she saw her daughter, and Daniel. This girl looked precisely like her, exept for the smile, it was Daniel's but also not. It was a smile only she had seen on her true love, he had never smiled that way to no one else, exept her.

"So where exactly are we?" Rose asks after a minute in her mothers arms.

Regina let go of her daughter and looks at her. "We're in Storybrooke."

Rose smirks. "Storybrooke, really?"


End file.
